Vader Reunited
by Anidalaaaaaaa
Summary: In this au Vader is suitless and Padme is still pregnant. this au takes place on week after ROTS.Vader will have an unexpected reunion with his wife he believes to be dead


This au takes place 2 weeks after ROTS.In this au Vader's suit is just armor he just lost his legs and Padme is alive and pregnant. Vader wont be ready to be reunited with his angel.

i dont own any of these characters

Padme lived on Yavin while helping the rebel alliance. Bail organa made sure she had everything she needed.

Padme was sad that she left Anakin but she thought if he hurt her he might hurt her children and she didnt want to put them in danger. she still believed there was good in him but he was gone now.

"Padme?"said a femine voice.

then padme turned around to see one of her best friends.

"Ahsoka! are you okay?"padme said as she hugged her. Then Ahsoka noticed her swollen stomach. Padme didnt need to wear large robes to hide her pregnancy since she was in the rebel alliance.

"So who's the father? they are very strong in the force"ahsoka asked but padme thought he was gone and Ahsoka was her friend so she could tell her.

"It's Anakin but he.."padme couldnt help but let a tear roll down her face.

"i know what happened to him but i always kinda suspected you two were more than friends"Ahsoka said as she comforted her.

"i know we weren't good at hiding our marriage"padme admitted.

"Its getting late Padme get some rest"

said ahsoka and padme agreed and the two went to bed.

Vader's Quarters

Vader hated himself for what he did to padme she was dead because of him along with his children.

"Ani you're finally home i missed you!"padme said as she ran his fingers through his hair.He was on Corusant.

"Padme you're here!" he exclaimed.

"where else would i be?"she laughed and kissed him.

"i missed you"said Anakin.

"I missed you too in just a few weeks we'll meet them ani im so excited"

Then the image began to fade Vader realised it was all a dream he thought his wife and children were now dead all he could do is dream.

Yavin

Padme woke up she dreamt of Mustafar. That day always haunts her she cant ever seem to forget about it.

But then she felt a wave of pain in her lower abdomen she knew it was time.

Luckily yavin had a medical facility.

After 6 long hours of labour her two children were in her arms and she went home with het newborn twins.

"hi luke cant you be a good boy and let Mommy sleep?"she asked with a smile as she comforted him as he was crying through the night.

He eventually stopped and she put him back in his crib and went back to bed.

_one month later_

_Palpatine's office on Corusant._

"What is thy bidding master?"vader asked.

"They are some rebels on the planet of Ryloth i need you to _take care of them_"Palpatine said with his evil smile plastered across his face.

"it will be done my lord"and Vader left for Batuu.

_Yavin_

_Rebel Base_

"Padme we need you to go to Ryloth they need help dont worry Ahsoka will acompany you.Breha has agreed to watch your children"said bail he sent the two to deliver food and medicine to the planet.

"Dont worry they'll be alright i already know what your thinking"ahsoka knew padme put Luke and Leia before anyone else she didnt like being away from them.

"I'm just scared what if the Emperor finds them?"Padme asked.

"Dont worry Padme they'll be fine"

_Ryloth_

Padme and Ahsoka landed on Ryloth

giving the people food, medicine and cloths.Then the empire arrived they knew now was the time to fight.

"Padme get to safety"ahsoka urged

"No, i survived Geonosis what's a few stromtroopers gonna do?"padme said as she held out her blaster.

Then a man with a helmet wearing all black started to attack the people of Ryloth. Ahsoka thought it was just another assain like ventress. _'i can handle this' _she thought.

After minutes of dueling Ahsoka cut his mask only to see the face of her old master stareing back at her.

Padme wasnt that far away from but she could see that Vader and Ahsoka stopped fighting she had to get a closer look.

"Ahsoka are you hurt?"padme asked but then vader looked up and saw his wife Padme he couldnt believe it all this time he thought she was dead.

"Padme?"vader asked and then he took off his helmet.

"Anakin?"she asked.

"yes angel its me come with me please i thought you were dead we should get out here"Vader's eyes went back to blue he was now Anakin but Padme never was scared of him at this point it was scary of what he was capable of when he was angry.

"No i will never be a part of this empire you are not Anakin. Anakin would never do what you did to me"

Padme was still so angry at him how could he hurt her on Mustafar knowing she was carrying his children.

Ahsoka was still in shock about the whole situation. She never said a word.

Anakin then noticed Padme wasnt pregnant anymore he wondered what happened to his children.

"Padme please i cant lose you again come with me i can prove to you im good we will bring back democracy"

Anakin at this point was willing to do anything to get back Padme.

Ahsoka could sense everything going on she knew her master was the same one she left all those years ago.

"Padme you have brought him back he is willing to do anything Just to get you back this can change the galaxy"Ahsoka whispered to Padme.

"Alright we'll come with you but you have to prove it"Padme was hoping at least a little bit that her ani was really back.

Anakin took them on his star destroyer called off the attack on ryloth and took them to his Quarters.

"i think you two have some talking to do"Ahsoka said with her arms crossed.

"yes of course"Anakin said.

and ahsoka left the room to give them some time alone.

"Padme im sorry for what i did i almost killed you and i regret it."

"I'm not afraid to die i had cared about was the babies i didnt mind dying if it meant to let them live."

"Are they okay?"

"They are safe thankfully"

"what are their names?"

"Luke and Leia"

"How old?"

"Only a month"

"You had to take care of them by yourself i hate myself for not being there"

"if you really are the ani i fell in love with you'll get to see them"

"Look im sorry but tomorrow ill prove it to you that i am a Jedi again"

Padme walked out the door and rilled her eyes.

Ahsoka and Padme slept on a couch but Padme contacted Bail and told him they were alright and asked to see Luke and Leia and they were sound asleep it was the only thing that could make her smile right now.

Anakin had a plan to kill Palpatine tomorrow he would have to get the help of Ahsoka.

"Morning"ahsoka said as Padme woke up.

"Morning Ahsoka" then Anakin walked into the room he was waiting for them to get up beacause he didnt sleep all night.

"Ahsoka can i talk to you?"

"Sure Skyguy"

Padme left the room giving them privacy this time.

"im going to kill Palpatine today if xou know where any other jedi are please tell me now ill need as nuch help as possible"Ahsoka was shocked by hearing this.

"Count me in Obi Wan is on tatooine

maybe he can help"ahsoka suggested.

"thank you the empire will fall today"

They left for tatooine but Firs they had to go to alderan.

"Take me to alderan ill be safe there"padme only wanted to go to alderan to see her children.

Padme left and they now had set course for tatooine.

Alderaan

Padme held Leia in her arms because she was crying all night for her.

"Its okay Leia mommy's here"Padme said as she rubbed Leia's back trying to comfort her.

Then Luke began to giggle from the other room it was almost like he could sense Padme was back.

"Dont cry Leia i'm here now i'll never leave you again"Leia began to calm down and soon enough she and her brother were laughing in thier cribs.

The sight of her children so happy just melted her heart.

Tatooine

"He should be here master."said Ahsoka. 'why did she call me master? i betrayed everyone' Anakin thought to himself.

"Ahsoka?! Anakin?!!"Anakin and Ahsoka knew exactly who that was it was Obi Wan.

"Master Kenobi we need your help we are planning to kill the Emperor we nees your help to stop him"said Ahsoka.

"I'll do it but i have a lot of questions for you especially Anakin"Obi Wan felt guilty about cutting off his legs he was really like a brother to him.

"ill answer them i promise"said Anakin.

Corusant

"Lord Vader where is your mask?"Palpatine asked in suspicion.

"i dont need it why do i need to hide i am tired of hiding"said Anakin.

Anakin signalled to Obi Wan Ahsoka who were hiding and they all attacked Palpatine at the same time.

Palpatine knew he was going to loose he had to act quick.

he tried to escape through a window but Anakin pulled him back with the force putting his lightsaber right through his chest and just like that Palpatine was dead and the empire was no more.

Alderaan

Padme waited for Ahsoka she was worried that she might be injured or dead. While playing with Luke and Leia she went back to all the memories she had with Anakin when they fell in love and she decided maybe he deserved another chance.

"The Emperor is dead the empire has fallen!"bail came into the room as happy as ever.

"Then the Republic shall rise again"padme was overjoyed she finally got what she wanted now her children wouldnt have to grow up under a cruel empire.

Then Ahsoka Obi Wan and Anakin came back.

"Are you all okay fo you need anything to eat or drink?"Padme offered with Luke laughing and playing with her necklace.

"We are okay looks like you have your hands full"Ahsoka said with a smile.

Then Luke reached for Anakin and Padme put him in his arms.

"He is so adorable"said Anakin.

"He gets it from his father"Anakin was shocked to hear Padme say something like that he tought she would hate him forever.

Anakin set Luke down for a bit and Anakin didnt even have to say a word Padme pulled him close and kissed him. she didnt care if Obi Wan and Ahsoka were behind them.

"I forgive you ani" that was the best thing Anakin could ever hear right now but then a small cry came from the other room.

"i'll be right back"Padme said as she went to pick up Leia. Leia was always more fussy than Luke.

"Princess Mommy doesnt want to see you cry let me see your beautiful smile"Leia eventually calmed down and by this time Obi Wan and Ahsoka were playing with Luke.

Leia then reached for Anakin."I guess they like you" said Padme as she handed leia over to Anakin.

Leia held onto Anakin's finger and babbled on in excitement.

"I love you"said Anakin.

"i love you too ani"and oadme gave him a kiss.


End file.
